A scene area desired to be captured typically includes objects at different distances in different portions of the scene. A camera with a single optical chain can set its focus to achieve a sharp image at a particular selected distance. Unfortunately, objects which are not close to the selected distance may be blurry.
It would be advantages if methods and apparatus were developed which would allow objects at different distance from a camera to be sharp in an image generated from a plurality of images captured by a camera.